DIGIMON FOREVER EP1 VEEMON COMES TO EXISTANCE.
by Pokemonemporer1
Summary: My point of view of DigiMon:Season 2 but in future stories i'll mix season 3 characters together


1 Disclaimer: I am trying my first attempt of a fanfic, written by an American named Pokemonemperor1. Just like all authors (Japanese or American) I don't own Digimon( They belong to its rightful owners. BUT.. I DO own the fictional character, Molly "Tachikawa." I might switch some of the minor characters' lives with another. (i.e. Sam will be with the Tachikawa's instead of the Ichijouji's) If I have not placed rights where they are due, e-mail me and I will correct the error(s) P.S. Don't sue me, please.I'm begging you, I'm not perfect.  
  
  
  
DIGIMON FOREVER: SEASON II; EPISODE 1: VEEMON COMES TO EXISTENCE.  
  
  
  
Turmoil is now commonplace in all parts of the Digital World. A mysterious teenager, around 17, creates havoc on all Digimon by attaching Dark Rings on them. The Dark Rings can cause any Digimon to be slaves to the ruthless Digimon Empress.  
  
During the disarrayed situation, we see Tentomon, Patamon, Palmon, and Gatomon were trying to evade the Dark Rings. Gatomon almost got nailed by one, but the power of her tail-ring pushed it back. "Phew, that was a close one," said Gatomon, but it seemed that she spoke too soon. One of the slave Digimon (it was a Unimon) attacked her, but she escaped, only to cost her the lost of her tail-ring to come loose. "Now THIS is my idea of fun!" said the Digimon Empress. "FUFUFUFUFUFUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"  
  
Now we are in the real world.4 years after the battle against Apocalymon.  
  
We find our heroine of the story, going to her first day of the 6th grade. "Mom, finished breakfast and I'm going to school now, goodbye!" says Mimi. Her mom says, "Oh will you be alright? I'm sorry I can't take you on your first day, but I promise I'll take you tomorrow, okay?" "Oh, I'll be okay, it's just a few feet to where we are," responds Mimi. And so she heads off, only to find two people coming from the elevator coming out. "Oh, um hello," said Mimi, "My name is Mimi, what's yours?" The purple-haired girl replied," My name is Yolei, and this is my friends, Cody and Ken. "We are very proud to make your acquaintance." "Thank you," said Mimi, as they head downstairs. Along the way, they came across a soccer field when they saw a soccer game in progress. One team was lead by a boy named Davis, and competing was another boy named T.K. Mimi looked at one of the boys and (she sort of recognizes T.K. right off the bat) but the way she sees Davis; she mistook him as-"Tai?" said Mimi. A cheerleader named Jun saw Mimi as she was questioning Davis. "Ummm, do I know you?" asked Davis. "Well, that's a stupid question, it's obvious we don't know her, do we?" answered Jun. "Oh, I'm sorry please forgive me, my name is Mimi. It won't happen again, I promise." Said Mimi and they left, leaving Davis and Jun puzzled.  
  
As they arrived to their classes, Mimi was surprised to see another old friend of hers, Kari Kamiya. Mimi was about to sit next to Ken, but as Jun came in, she quickly became infuriated. Who does she think she is, "Breathless Mahoney?" thought Jun. Meanwhile, Yolei was in the computer lab when she saw an e-mail addressed to Kari from Tai. "Hmmm," wondered Yolei, "I need your help, come to the Digital World with me!" As read, she thought, "The Digital World? Must be some link to an on-line game, who's it addressed to? Tai Kamiya. "I wonder if he's related to Kari Kamiya?" Yolei leaves the lab and searches for her. After a "typical" tiff with Davis and T.K., Kari getting disgusted by both boys, Yolei finds Kari and questions her. "Hey, your Kari Kamiya, aren't you?" asked Yolei. "Yes," said Kari, "why?" Yolei replies, "You have an e-mail from a boy named Tai Kamiya. Are you related to him?" Kari gasps and said, "My brother needs us! Let's go!" and they went back to the lab.  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Meanwhile back at the Digital World, Tai and Agumon found what looked like a digi-egg. He pulled it with a little effort into it, and out came 5 beams of different colors of light. "They either look like fireflies, or this could be trouble!" sand Tai. One purple light came to Ken, one red came to Yolei, one yellow came to Cody, one blue went to Davis, and one silver went to (drum-roll please..) JUN. Kari seems to be surprised about the new digivices. "Now we get to go back to the Digital World! Prodigious!" exclaimed Izzy. "Alright, let's go to the Digital World," squealed Yolei, but Cody stopped her abruptly, yet kind. "Yolei, you promised you'd help me fix my computer," "Oh, you're right." said Yolei sadly. "Let's go!" said Mimi (she's saying this because she wants to see her digimon, Palmon, again.) And so, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Davis, and Jun all went to the portal to the Digital World, only to find themselves in the forests of the digimon.  
  
1.3  
  
2  
  
2.1 "Mmmm! Sake ni kuzu." Said Jun. (sorry, but I'm terrible in trying to write Japanese, so think of that quote as "root beer") As Jun was about to put a quarter in the slot, a horde of Numemons break down the vending machine. The minute she sees them, she screamed in fright. "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Davis, Mimi, anybody, get these slime-wads out of here now!" screamed Jun. Mimi tried not to laugh, yet it makes her feel the same way when she used to went through back then. Meanwhile, at the Empress' headquarters, she views the kids from one of the monitors. "Unwelcomed guests in my garden? That is so unlikely. hmmm. I guess I could entertain them a little bit. Let's see now, eeny, meeny, miny, MON! Go, Monochromon!" The cell started to emit a crimson-ish red glow, as the elevator ascends to the surface of the outside. Then, the controlled digimon gives chase.  
  
2.2  
  
2.3 As our heroes walk down the forest, Jun wondered, ".was that a digimon?" T.K. replies, "yesiree, but there can be a lot of cuter ones and even scarier ones!" "Oh, be quiet!" yelled Jun. They finally reach to the cave. "Hey guys, what took you so long?" said Tai. Before anyone could answer, the good digimon appeared to their rightful owners. (I won't let Mimi cry on this reunion, everyone's looking.) Gatomon summarizes her story, about who this new person is. ".she claims herself, 'I am the Digimon Empress here, and you will be my slaves!' .I think we're gonna have to punch a time clock, but I do remember she had some sort of a digivice on her hands," "Betcha it's a black one I suppose," said Davis ,.wait, did it look like this?" Gatomon looks horrified and blurts out, "That's it! You work for the Digimon Empress!" Before Davis can resent the remark, Monochromon appears. "Oh, no," cried Gatomon, "it's another one of his digimon, RUN!!"  
  
2.4  
  
2.5 They all ran until Monochromon attacks with his Volcanic Strike and causes Davis and Kari to tumble down the hill. Kari gets a sprained ankle and can't move, making Davis freak out. "Kari's in trouble!" said Davis until a light from inside his chest shines brightly and that same digi-egg from the cave comes to Davis. He holds it up, and says, "Here goes nothing! DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!! A mysterious figure comes to life and a little digimon of his own came out of the digi-egg. "Yahoo, I'm free!" said the new digimon, "you're my partner, my name is Veemon!" says the digimon now known as Veemon. "Hurry, save Kari before it's too late!" cried Davis "Veemon, armor digivolve to..Flamedramon: The fire of courage!" Song called "It's Getting Digital Now" playing while Flamedramon finally destroys the Dark Ring off of Monochromon. "That was great!" said Mimi. At the base of the Empress, she notices the Dark Ring has been destroyed. "Well, it seems to me I have found myself a new worthy foe," says the Empress. A digimon, Floramon appears to her and says, "That's great, only..what's a foe?"  
  
2.6  
  
2.7 "Hey, how are we going to get home?" asked T.K. "You can use this T.V. over here." Responds Agumon. Yolei on the other side says, "Hey, that's looks like-" The others come out of the computer, screaming. "Hey, get off please. You're smashing the brownies." Yelled Izzy. Davis and the others quickly got up and said, "Oh I'm sorry, but that was cool. Man, the Digital World. There we were, about to be face to face with this dinosaur- like digimon, until-"Enough already, let's go to Digital World!" interrupted Yolei. Cody says, "It must be a great place to go, but tonight is macaroni and cheese night, so I can't miss it." "That's right, we also have our own dinner nights to go to so we can't go either." Said Tai while everyone agrees, except Yolei. "NO FAIR! I WANNA GO!!!" sobbed Yolei and runs away. "Okay, let's go," says Davis and they all head out of the lab, until Izzy checks to see if he turned off the computer. "Huh? The gate's closed. That means."  
  
2.8  
  
2.9 TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
2.10  
  
2.11 Author's note: That's all for now, but I've got a long way to go. The only thing I'll promise is that it not going to be 52 episodes (heavens no) I will shorten them out and maybe add a new sequence unlike the original. So stay tuned. (Rated G) 


End file.
